1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise and fitness and, more particularly, to a machine for exercising the core muscles.
2. Related Art
Core exercises target muscles in the abdomen, hips, lower back, and pelvis, and are an important part of a well-rounded fitness program. Often employed by physical therapists, core exercises are helpful in improving balance and stability, toning the midsection, improving posture, prevention of injury, recovery from injury, improving athletic performance, and reducing lower back pain.